It's The Little Things In Life That Matter
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She didn't like that they were settling down... but was that the only reason why Yukie was angry at her friends? Or will an old secret resurface? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Why?

_**A/N: Yukie, Chihiro, Tohru, Minako, Hiro, Yukie Sr (Tohru, Minako, Hiro and Yukie Sr will appear in later flashbacks), Hiroki, Historia and Sumire are GirlGoneGamer's characters.**_

_**July 14th 2018…**_

_After the appointment and getting what was needed, Amanda and Finn were back at the townhouse and saw Sami walk by with familiar plants in his hands and an angry Yukie following him._

_"What are you two looking at?" Yukie questioned._

_"You said to get rid of the pot so that's what I'm doing. Safer than burning it in the house." Sami responded after walking back in and washing his hands._

_"Fine then." Yukie responded as she pulled out a lighter and headed upstairs._

_"Outside with that and now!" Amanda replied loudly, Yukie grumbling to herself as she took her lighter and cigarettes outside and slammed the door behind her. "Can she stay with you for a bit to calm down?" She questioned after turning to Sami._

_"Uh, no, sorry, I can't. She can't go moving from place to place. If you ask her mother, she's on vacation away from home for a few weeks. Yukie gave her and Tajiri tickets somewhere, and we all know Chihiro's in a mental hospital." Sami explained._

_"Chihiro's not mental, she's just using that as an excuse. We can't have Yukie smoking here either… she said earlier that she got rid of the pot and that was a lie." Finn replied._

_"How about I try to get her on the Nicotine patch to at least curb her cigarette use?" Sami responded._

_"I tried that with Dean a few years back and it didn't work." Amanda replied._

_"I'll get her to try the gum method. But back to the subject with Chihiro, she's not lying. She's in a mental hospital, the girl tried to kill Yukie and Hiroki on rare occasions. And everyone thought she was an angel, until I found out after Survivor Series when that little brat put something in my drink, which was for Yukie." Sami explained, before Yukie walked back in without the cigarette or weed smell._

_"The sunlight was fucking killing me." Yukie responded, before heading upstairs._

_"Sunlight's supposed to be good for people." Amanda responded quietly before she headed upstairs and into the second spare room in the townhouse._

_It wasn't always a spare room, it was hers before she have trouble sleeping at night… Amanda grabbed the measuring tape and stretched it out, measuring the edge of the floor and the wall._

_'If Finn and I have more kids, we're gonna need a bigger place.' Amanda thought as she wrote down the measurements and hoped that a crib would fit in here before she looked at the walls as Yukie walked in._

_"Everything will fit in here, you don't have to worry." Yukie responded._

_"I hope so." Amanda replied as Yukie looked at the walls._

_"How far along are you?" Yukie asked._

_"8 weeks." Amanda responded._

_"Well, good luck. Cause I'm not doing jack shit." Yukie replied, before heading back into her room and locking it._

_Amanda closed the door and rested her hands on her stomach._

_"I'm sorry, kiddo. I'm sorry she wants nothing to do with you and won't tell anyone why… it's not fair to you because I always imagined your life with your Aunt Yukie in it. Now it just feels like she's running off. Maybe me and your daddy will find out, maybe we won't… but we're putting whatever she's upset about aside because our main focus is you and making sure you're safe and healthy, kiddo." Amanda explained._

_It was after setting her prenatal vitamins in the master bedroom, having taken one earlier, Amanda felt tired and found herself slipping her sandals off before curling up on the bed and closing her eyes._

_After making sure she had everything packed, Yukie left the house and headed to where Sami was._

_Sami's eyes went wide when she walked in with her things._

_"Look, Yukie-" Sami started to explain._

_"I need somewhere to stay and you need help after surgery. I was a nurse, Sami." Yukie replied and Sami closed the door._

_"Why not just tell them what happened to Shinichi?" Sami questioned._

_"Because it's not fair that I lost my child while they get theirs. It just hurts." Yukie explained, Sami pulling her into a hug._

_He couldn't bring himself to throw her out but he knew that Amanda and Finn needed to know the truth…_

**Present time**_**, August 14th 2018…**_

The heartbeat echoed throughout the room as Amanda and Finn smiled, Cali Amann smiling as well.

"Kiddo's really grown since the last appointment. How are you holding up so far, Mandy?" Cali responded.

"Morning sickness is gone and my energy is back. Still taking naps at times to get extra sleep and eating healthy… with the occasional odd cravings." Amanda explained, admitting the last part.

"Any idea what's causing the weird dreams though?" Finn questioned.

"No one knows exactly what causes a pregnant woman to have strange dreams but people sometimes chalk it up to a lot being on the mind of the mom to be. Everything's gonna be okay, you two." Cali explained.

After the appointment, scheduling the 16th week ultrasound and picking up spinach alfredo pizza and breadsticks, Amanda and Finn ate.

And Finn lightly rubbed her back, Amanda leaning against him as he held her.

"I know, Darlin'. this house feels empty without her around… but Yukie didn't need to react the way she did. She could've told us why she's angry but she made that choice not to." Finn responded.

"She could've. And what gets at me is that she loves kids. She's always happy to see your nieces and nephews and plays with them and helps calm them down whenever they're upset or they trip and fall and skin their knees. She can't just outright hate this little miracle you and I created." Amanda replied.

"I'm sure we'll know soon. She can't keep this secret buried forever because not knowing is worse than finding out what happened." Finn responded as they stretched out on the leather couch and held each other.

Finn's right hand rested on Amanda's slightly swollen stomach as she was asleep… and Finn kissed her on her forehead before lightly moving her thermal babydoll tank top up and kissing her stomach.

"It's all gonna be okay, little one. We'll figure out what's going on." Finn whispered.

Adjusting Amanda's top, he stretched back out next to her and held her.

They had six more months left before holding their child for the first time and a lot left to do in those six months.

Because that time would fly by before they knew it.


	2. Forget For A While

Yukie was at Attic Orlando, music blaring throughout the nightclub and her on her fifth Jack and Coke when Sami found her… and walked over to her.

"Oh there you are!" Yukie slurred.

"Yukie, what the hell are you doing here?! You said you were just gonna go upstairs to watch _Tokyo Ghoul _but I found the room empty!" Sami replied.

"I… I needed some time alone… Tokyo Ghoul made me cry more." Yukie responded, while touching his bearded cheek.

"You miss being around Finn and Mandy." Sami replied.

"I don't… I don't miss Kaneki and Touka… they're not on my mind… but someone else is." Yukie responded before pulling Sami close.

Sami picked Yukie up over his right shoulder and put her in the Traverse before buckling her in and locking the door before slamming it, Yukie completely startled as Sami got in the driver's side.

"What the hell, Sami?!" Yukie retorted as Sami drove off with her.

"I'm just taking you back home." Sami responded.

Yukie leaned against the passenger seat, looking out the window.

"You think I'm being unfair towards that poor pregnant waif!" Yukie muttered.

"Mandy and Finn didn't create their child to hurt you. You told me, why not tell them?" Sami responded.

"It's different. And hard to tell them. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone and even if she knows, I doubt she remembers... those damn seizures stole her memories." Yukie explained.

Amanda was in pajamas as it was almost 11 at night, rubbing her makeupless face and Finn holding her in his arms.

"I thought my energy was back…" Amanda responded quietly.

"I don't think so tonight. You need your rest, Love." Finn replied.

Amanda nodded as they stretched out on the couch and Amanda picked up her LG Aristo 2, seeing a text from Dean.

'_You okay, kiddo? Baby okay?'_

_'We're okay, I'm just tired.' _Amanda responded before she sent the video of the appointment to Dean.

'_Aww, that's cute, Mandy. You should try and send this to Yukie, before her life threatening surgery tomorrow.' _

Amanda sent it to Yukie… but Yukie's response was an angry one.

'_I thought I wasn't talking to you anymore. But you've sent me something where I can't see completely. I'm already seeing four of it now!'_

_'Dean told us about the life threatening surgery. It's the plate, isn't it?' _Amanda replied.

'_Why do you want to know? I'm already getting a massive headache from looking on my phone, feels like the room is spinning… help.'_

Sami rushed Yukie to Florida Hospital, Yukie looking up at the nurses and doctors who were flushing the alcohol out of her system.

"Why couldn't Dean just keep his mouth shut?!" Yukie muttered.

"Ma'am stay calm. It looks like we're doing the surgery now, instead of tomorrow. You're lucky that you've brought her here now... if she went to sleep with alcohol in her system, your girlfriend could've died." One of the doctors explained.

When Yukie was in surgery, Sami called Finn and Amanda… when they showed up after getting dressed, Sami pulled a tearful Amanda into a hug.

"You're worried about her too?" Sami asked.

"She's been in my life for 23 years… she's my family." Amanda responded.

"She'll make it through this, Mandy." Sami replied as they let go and the three sat down, Amanda curling up next to Finn.

Her eyes closed and Finn held her, Sami putting a blanket over Amanda.

"Yukie never hated the baby. But she should've been honest with you, Finn. She thinks that somewhere in Mandy's memories that it's hidden." Sami replied, making sure Amanda's prenatal vitamins, phone and earbuds were near enough for her to reach.

"Maybe Yukie will be if she survives the surgery." Finn responded.

"I hope so." Sami replied. "Could they tell whether the little one's a boy or girl during the appointment earlier?" He questioned.

"Not this time, but it will be on the ultrasound in either late September or early October. So far, she and I were talking about names for the little one earlier." Finn responded.

"Any so far?" Sami questioned.

"If it's a boy… Liam Christopher." Finn responded, Sami smiling slightly.

"Chris was a father figure to her in her younger years…" Sami replied.

"He was. And it's perfect for our child but… I just hope Yukie can see it that way." Finn responded.

"I hope so too." Sami whispered.

_**August 15th 2018…**_

Yukie was confused as she opened her eyes… and saw Amanda with her usual makeup on, Yukie looking at her oversized clothes.

"Has someone said anything about your clothes? Were you bullied to?" Yukie asked.

"No… perhaps this can explain it better than I can. Just stay calm, okay?" Amanda responded, Yukie nodding before Amanda handed her an ultrasound picture.

"Aww, you're having a baby? But… aren't you too young to have one?" Yukie asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Amanda questioned.

"Visiting you at the Royal Rumble… it is early 2009, right?" Yukie responded.

"Stay here, I'll be right back, Sis." Amanda replied before she left… and walked to Finn and Sami, who saw the expression on her face.

"Is she okay? Speak up, Mandy." Sami responded.

"9 ½ years of her memory is gone. She thinks I'm 18." Amanda explained, Sami and Finn turning startled.

"You're kidding, right? Please tell me that this is a joke." Sami responded as he started to get worried.

"The neurosurgeon said amnesia was possible because of the severity of the injury." Finn replied.

"Except… how do we tell her that she's not 20, had injured her head and doesn't even remember losing a child?" Amanda responded.

"Why did you say that? Yukie was pregnant when she was 20, right? So, it's best not to let her know, until her memory comes back." Sami suggested.

"She's gonna ask a lot of questions." Amanda responded before she got a text from Dean.

'_Heard you were at the hospital for Yukie. Is she pushing up daisies?'_

_'She survived but… she lost a lot of her memory.' _Amanda responded, which startled Dean.

_'How much?'_

_'She thinks I'm 18.' _Amanda replied before she and Finn checked on Yukie.

"Uh… Mandy… come here… How old is he? Is he a pervert who likes you?" Yukie called out as she was looking at Finn, before whispering in Amanda's right ear.

"There's a lot to explain… it's 2018, I'm 28 and Finn is 37." Amanda replied, Yukie looking at Finn and then at Amanda.

"37? He doesn't look it." Yukie responded.

"I don't, Imoto." Finn replied.

"I'm not your sister, why the hell are you calling me that?" Yukie asked.

"You two have actually been friends for a few years. I know it's confusing but we're gonna help you put your memories back together." Amanda replied, Yukie calming down.

"Okay. But one thing. Is my son okay? Where is he? Can I see him?" Yukie asked.

Amanda stumbled over her words… and Yukie saw tears in her eyes, Yukie lightly rubbing her right wrist and the two holding each other.

"Why are you crying? There's no reason for you to cry." Yukie responded.

When Amanda looked up, Yukie realised it.

"Shinichi didn't make it…" Yukie replied quietly.

"We're sorry, Yukie." Finn responded.

"I need to let it hit me first… it's not your fault." Yukie replied.

Amanda thought back... and the memory she remembered wasn't a pleasant one.


End file.
